locomotivefandomcom-20200222-history
GE C32-8
The GE, General Electric, C32-8 (C32-8C, Dash 8-32C, or simply Dash 8; though considered to be known as a C32-S7 or member of the original "Super 7" line) is a type of six-axle, 3,200hp diesel locomotive which was produced in 1984 with only 10 built, which was originally part of the experimental Super 7 Series (often known as "Select-A-Power") from GE which developed the Dash 8 Series or locomotive line. It is basically a 3,200hp of the 3,900hp C39-8, only with minor differences. They were all ordered by Conrail, and were eventually retired by 2001 and sold to Brazil Railways shortly after. History During the 1980's, GE wanted to experiment with having a high-powered DC-traction diesel locomotives capable of producing a high amount of horsepower, tractive effort, and having high-tech microprocessor controls and radio systems to improve over traditional freight diesel locomotives. The answer to GE's requirements (or "check list") that were experimented, were answered with the C32-8 or C32-S7 (as it was originally considered during the original project developing the Dash 8 line) which developed the experimental Super 7 Series (aside from being the Basis of the actual Dash 8 line as well) of six-axle and four-axle diesel locomotives (though the series eventually consisted of various rebuilt preceeding Dash 7 Series units as part of a rebuilding program for Latin American-based railways and railroads). The C32-8 was an initial success, but was replaced with the C39-8; a much more successful model, which not only inspired the development of the Super 7 Series, but also the revolutionary Dash 8 Series which evolved into nothing more than a complete and total success and eventually dominated over EMD in sales and popularity as well as developing and inspiring the development of future models such as the Dash 9 and AC freight locomotive lines produced by GE. Ordered from Conrail after the unit's introduction, the railroad used their C32-8 units with several of their other types of GE units; including other Super 7 units which were originally owned by the Monongahela Railway shortline, to whom Conrail purchased B23-7R "Super 7" rebuilt units from the shortline after being purchased by Conrail in 1993. Towards the end of their demise, they were assigned to "Ballast Express" service on Conrail's Boston Line and were painted in an exclusive grey and black scheme. All 10 units survived into the purchase of Conrail in 1999, and were purchased by Norfolk Southern, as well as several units being patched a shy year before being sold to Brazil Railways in 2001. All units now currently haul typical freight trains or general merchandise freight throughout the various railroad lines owned and operated by Brazil Railways (one which was sold much later than the others). Identification There is often a confusion between the C32-8 and the C39-8, though spotting or visual differences are present on such. The C39-8 resembles more of a C40-8, yet as a similar radiator compartment and fins (aside from having the same style cab) as a C32-8. The fuel tanks are shorter on a C32-8 rather than a C39-8. Trivia The GE Super 7 rebuilt diesel locomotive series inspired the development of the Dash 8 series, to whom the C32-8 was originally known as the C32-S7 or C32-7S, and isn't really considered to be part of the Super 7 Series because of it being American-based. C32-8's were often dubbed as "Classics" by GE and Conrail due to literally being one of the last classic types of North American diesel locomotives built by the company (besides being one of the first modern types or models). The Monongahela Railway and the Providence And Worchester were the only two North American or US railroads to purchase Super 7 Series units. All other Super 7 Series units were rebuilt specially for Mexican and other Latin American railroads. The C32-8's were also originally fitted with Dash 7 trucks and were eventually fitted with officially introduced Dash 8 trucks. Conrail C32-8 #6619 was one of the only units to be wrecked and salvaged as well as having its original Dash 7-style trucks, which were eventually replaced due to the accident being caused by the brakes being flawed on the trucks. One of the former Conrail units was originally sold to the BDLX (Big Dog Lines Leasing) quarry industrial company (as BDLX #8466) and was eventually sold to the same railway as the other units in 2005. Category:GE Locomotives Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:Conrail locomotives Category:Rare locomotives Category:Six-axled diesel locomotives Category:American Locomotives Category:GE Dash 8 Line Category:DC Traction Locomotives Category:EPA Tier 0 Category:NS locomotives Category:C-C Locomotives